lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xkcd1BeretGuy
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 10:19, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy! Re: I've blocked them; thanks for letting me know. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 03:06, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: New section Thanks for the concern. The reason I made the changes I did is because articles should not read "still alive". In this context, there is no such thing as the "present"; that is, saying a character is "still alive" implies to most readers that he is alive as of December 6, 2018, which isn't quite accurate. Now, we know what it means, but the idea is for fans less familiar with the lore not to be confused or have a less accurate view of the lore. For example, Olwë may have never actually died, but we really don't know one way or the other. He ''could have drowned or been killed in some conflict Tolkien didn't describe. We just don't know. I changed death to "unknown" on those articles for that reason. To me, that implies we simply don't know if or when that character died. If you believe people are going to read that incorrectly, though, it may be better to just leave the death field blank, or perhaps put "immortal". I'll ask the admin which would be preferable. Thanks again for the message! Let me know if you have any other questions. --Bitterhand (talk) 15:06, December 6, 2018 (UTC)